


Healer's Hands

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related - The Return, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett was a healer... as Malena had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2007. We hadn't seen The Return Part 2 when we wrote this, so any differences between what happened in the show and what happens here are not intentional.

Ronon Dex was surprised by the surge of joy he felt at the appearance of John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett. When the Atlanteans had returned to Earth at the orders of the returned Ancestors, the Satedan had felt as if he’d lost his home a second time. Though welcome among the Athosians, who had also been displaced from what they had come to consider their home, he found the pace of life too slow after seven years as a runner and more than a year as a member of Sheppard’s team.

As they made their plans to retake the city from the replicators and hopefully to rescue Gen. O’Neill, the Ancestors, and possibly even Wolsey, Ronon realized that he didn’t like the idea of placing the two non-combatants in danger, Beckett even more so than Weir. Beckett was a healer... as Malena had been.

As that thought struck him, Ronon’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and he turned to look at Beckett.

As if feeling the weight of his gaze, Carson looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Is something wrong, lad?" he asked curiously.

Ronon continued to watch him, seeming to weigh his response. "No," he said finally. "I think something might finally be right."

"Oh yes," Rodney grumbled from where he was checking his gun, "we’re going to invade a city of Ancients who were so high-and-mighty that they kicked us out to save them from the replicators that _they_ created in the first place; everything’s just peachy!"

Carson chuckled at the ongoing tirade. "He’s glad ta be back," he informed Ronon, "as am I."

"And we are very happy to have you back," Teyla said formally, the warmth in her eyes adding to the greeting.

"But why?" Ronon added bluntly.

"Why what?" Carson asked, gazing at him curiously.

"Why have you come back? And are you planning to stay?"

"We pretty much have to," John admitted, "even if we didn’t want to, which we do."

"What he means," Elizabeth interpreted, "is that we’re here against orders. But we couldn’t leave Atlantis and Gen. O’Neill and Mr. Wolsey to the replicators."

"And we’re the best people to do something about it," John finished. "With your help."

"I think we all found that we’ve come to see Atlantis as more of our home than Earth," Carson explained.

"Well, of course we do," Rodney sighed. "When you’ve almost died as many times as we have defending the damn place, you own it!"

"I think Carson was speaking of feelings more than possession," Teyla mused.

John shrugged. "They kind of go together, don’t they? But the point is that we need to rescue it, or no one’s going to be living in Atlantis except a bunch of machines, and we really don’t want those using the gate network to get to Earth. Which is why we were supposed to tell our bosses how to destroy the city."

"And instead you chose to come rescue it," Ronon observed.

Carson nodded at that. "I’ve always preferred saving things when possible."

"You’re a healer," Ronon said, again watching Carson intently. Across the fire, John looked from one to the other, and his eyebrows rose as he elbowed Rodney, causing the other man to glare at him before following his gaze and choking on his coffee.

"Well, aye, though I will fight if forced to," Carson answered, missing the byplay.

Ronon nodded. "But it’s our job to keep you from being forced to."

John rolled his eyes at Rodney and muttered, "And you thought _I_ was oblivious?"

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed. "I think it’s sweet."

Carson nodded, apparently not hearing the others’ whispered comments as he answered Ronon. "Well, I’d rather none of us had ta do that, but I’ve discovered there are times ye must stand and fight."

Ronon’s lips quirked bitterly. "Malena said something very similar to me that last day on Sateda."

"Ye must miss her," Carson said gently.

"I will always miss her and the life we had together on Sateda, just as I miss Sateda itself, but she and they are gone. I’m not."

"Kate would say that’s a healthy attitude to have, son, and once we get our city back, we can all go home again."

His head tilted slightly, Ronon looked at Carson for a long moment. "You’re not my father."

"Hm?" Carson frowned. "I’m sorry, Ronon, it’s just a phrase. I won’t use it if it bothers ye."

"I don’t want you to think of me that way," Ronon explained.

"As my son?" Carson had to chuckle at that. "I dinna believe that would be physically possible."

"Good."

John looked at Rodney in disbelief. "This is painful!"

"Not arguing!"

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed again, while Teyla pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

Finally noticing them, Ronon turned his head and glared at John and Rodney, his eyes promising painful revenge if they continued.

Looking slightly pale, Rodney glanced over at John and nodded. "So, are we ready to do this because sitting here contemplating my imminent demise isn’t doing anything for my ulcer."

"Ye don’t have an ulcer, Rodney," Carson commented, though it was clear from his posture he wasn’t looking forward to this.

"No, he gives them," John said, but he reached for Rodney’s hand at the same time, squeezing it.

Carson caught the gesture and smiled, glad the two men had at least found each other.

"When we get to the city, Carson, you and Ronon will try to find Gen. O’Neill and Wolsey. Rodney and I will make our way to the labs, and Elizabeth, once you and Teyla reach a secure location, it’ll be up to you to access the city’s systems."

"I am just so looking forward to this," Rodney groaned as they all stood.

Carson swallowed nervously, but he picked up his pack and settled it on his back.

Elizabeth nodded sharply. "We’ll do our part, and I know you will too." She looked over at John, meeting his eyes and knowing that both of them were remembering the day of the storm during their first year when the Genii had taken over the city, remembering just how far John would go to protect Atlantis and his friends.

Teyla nodded. "We can only hope the Ancestors will see reason and allow you into the systems again."

"If they want my help in rewriting the replicators, they will."

"And I doubt any of us will pay any attention if they don’t," John said.

"Good. It’s about time," Ronon growled while Carson only took a deep breath and nodded as they all headed for the jumper.

~*~ 

"Good luck," John murmured as the three teams split up to make their way to their targets.

"We’ll try the holding cells first," Ronon said. "O’Neill may be there."

"I’ll keep up," Carson nodded.

"I never doubted it." Ronon gave him a quick smile, which Carson returned, but his held quite a bit more tension and worry.

"We’ll do fine, Doc. Don’t forget I managed to stay ahead of the Wraith for seven years. We can do this."

"Aye, but ye aren’t immortal, and I’ve sewn ye up more times than I’d care ta count."

"And I’m still here," Ronon pointed out.

"And I’d much rather keep ye that way."

Ronon paused, looking over his shoulder at the doctor. "That’s something we can discuss after we retake the city."

Carson looked somewhat confused at that statement, but the sight of a pair of replicators coming toward them distracted him. Spotting them as well, Ronon yanked Carson into a room, and they hustled out the other side into the next corridor, making for a transporter and hoping the replicators hadn’t spotted them.

"I really hate this kind of thing," Carson murmured as they made it to the transporter and hit the panel.

"It’ll be over soon enough. Sheppard and McKay always figure something out."

"Aye, that’s a good point," Carson murmured even as he clutched his weapon tightly.

~*~ 

"I’m not sure whether to be upset or not that the replicators killed all the Ancients," John observed once it was all over with. "They could have taught us so much, but it’s nice to know that Atlantis is ours again."

Rodney nodded even as he continued to work on restoring all the city’s systems. "Yes, I never imagined they’d be quite so... stupid."

John snorted. "You’re always the first to point out that they’re not perfect, and you were right. They were just people, just like us. More evolved maybe and further advanced technologically, but flawed, fallible people, not gods."

"Though they seemed too full of themselves to accept help from those who had been dealing with a situation they hadn’t seen for 10,000 years," Carson snapped.

Everyone turned to stare at Carson, surprised by the anger from the normally peaceful Scot. "They’d had a very long time of being the most advanced race around," Elizabeth reminded everyone. "They weren’t used to accepting advice from anyone else."

"Then they got what they asked for, didn’t they? Thinking they didn’t need anyone else, that they were above such things."

"And now they’re gone again," Ronon said calmly. "So much for superiority."

"Exactly," Rodney nodded, "the fact that they wrote these systems doesn’t mean they know them better."

Carson pressed his lips together at that and looked away. "If they’d only talked to us, learned what we knew."

"You all tried," Jack O’Neill said, watching them and reminded of how SG1 had been before he’d accepted the promotions and been separated from his team.

"And now we move on," Elizabeth said, looking around at her battered and bloody friends.

Teyla nodded at that. "With this act, the city has truly been claimed as ours."

"It already was ours," John said. "They just didn’t realize it."

Carson looked around the small group, cataloging the multiple wounds he’d dressed and stitched earlier. "Aye, and we’ve paid for it."

Jack looked around as well. "I guess it’s a good thing you never got my orders to destroy the city," he observed blandly, making John grin.

"That would have been a waste, sir."

"Damn right!" Rodney snapped while Carson just rubbed his forehead.

"If ye don’t need me any longer, I should go check on Mr. Wolsey."

"I’ll go with you. Just in case the replicators left anything behind," Ronon said, getting to his feet to follow the doctor.

Carson glanced over at him, then nodded. "Thank ye, Ronon."

John glanced over at Rodney, smirking. "Go ahead. We need to reestablish contact with Earth. And it should probably come from you first, General," he added, wincing at the memory of the last transmission from Gen. Landry.

"We’ll stay in radio contact," Carson promised as he started toward the door.

"Ten bucks says Ronon makes his move," John said the moment the door shut behind the departing men.

"No bet," Rodney scoffed. "Unless it’s for position, though this," he gestured to his wrapped wrist, "might make things difficult."

"Come on, genius," John said, getting up and offering Rodney a hand. "Time to get the link back to Earth active again. I’m sure you’re anxious to get back too, General."

"An ‘I’m alive’ message might save me from sleeping on the sofa when I get back," Jack allowed.

John chuckled. "Scientists do get pissy about things like that, don’t they? At least mine doesn’t usually get himself killed."

"Not that you haven’t commented about liking the idea of me coming back naked!" Rodney said.

"I can get you naked without you needing to die first!" John retorted, making Jack nod emphatically and Elizabeth and Teyla chuckle.

"Shocking, that, now can I get that link going while you two guffaw?"

"I see he’s as cranky as ever. You should work on that, Sheppard."

"Naw, I like him the way he is."

Elizabeth shook her head as she glanced at Teyla. "You have to put up with this on every mission?"

The Athosian woman chuckled at that. "Not all of the time."

"Ha ha," John said on his way out of the room. "Don’t give up your day job!"

~*~ 

"How are your stitches, lad?" Carson asked as they headed for the infirmary.

Ronon shrugged. "They’re fine. I still don’t think I needed them."

"Last I looked, I was the doctor here, not you."

"You also think I need painkillers all the time."

"Is there a reason for ye to be uncomfortable when there’s no need?"

"Why waste medicine when I’m fine without it?"

"So yer saying ye like to be in pain?"

"Of course not, but I’ve had much worse. Something that minor is to be ignored."

"Not by me it bloody well isn’t!"

"You’re a very interesting man, Carson."

"What the hell are ye talking about?" Carson asked, staring at the larger man incredulously. "Do ye expect me ta like the fact that ye don’t mind when yer hurt or want anyone ta take care of ye?"

"I let you take care of me," Ronon pointed out.

"After arguing until yer face turns blue."

"Next time I won’t argue."

Carson snorted at that. "I’ll believe that when I see it, lad."

"You will," Ronon said seriously.

Carson eyed him closely, then nodded. "Good; I’ll remember that when the time comes to check yer stitches."

Ronon sighed heavily. "I thought you might."

"Is it so bad to have someone want to take care of you?" Carson asked, resting a hand on Ronon’s shoulder.

Ronon looked at the hand. "That depends on whether it’s me you want to take care of or anyone?"

Carson frowned slightly at that but didn’t move his hand, feeling the tension of the muscles beneath his palm. "You seem to require more care than others."

Ronon watched him. "And what do you require?"

"I’m not sure what ye mean, lad."

Ronon glanced up and down the corridor to make sure no one was sneaking up on them, and then he lowered his head and gently kissed Carson.

Carson stilled, then leaned back enough to stare up at Ronon, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "Ronon—lad—I dinna need that kind of payment."

"Payment? What do you—You think I’d--?" Ronon stepped back, glaring.

"I—you—" Carson stammered. "But what about Teyla?"

Ronon stared blankly. "What about Teyla?"

"Aren’t the two of ye... involved?"

If possible, Ronon looked even more baffled. "She’s my friend. And I think she likes one of the Marines."

"So ye aren’t involved."

"Of course not!"

"And ye didn’t kiss me because of gratitude."

"No," Ronon growled.

"And not because of some post battle adrenaline."

This time the growl was wordless.

"So yer... interested?"

"What do you think I’ve been trying to tell you?!"

"How the bloody hell should I know? Ye don’t say much!"

"I kissed you! How much clearer can I get?"

"Oh, for God’s sake," Carson sighed, catching Ronon’s shirt in his hands and pulling him down for a longer, firmer kiss. "That was a kiss."

"I’m not sure I caught the difference. Maybe we should try it again." Ronon slid an arm around Carson’s waist, drawing him closer only to have Carson place a hand against his chest.

"We should check on Mr. Wolsey first."

"And then maybe we can talk about this?"

"Aye, I believe that’s an excellent idea."

"Then let’s see to your patient and get on with it." Ronon smiled quickly while Carson nodded.

"Aye, let’s do that."

Ronon led the way into the infirmary, quickly stepping aside for Carson when he saw that Wolsey was awake.

"Ahh, Mr. Wolsey, how’s yer head?" Carson asked, stepping closer to the bed and reaching for his patient’s wrist to check his pulse.

"It feels like it was hit with a very large blunt object," the bureaucrat replied sourly.

"Well, as that’s what happened to ye, that’s not a bad thing. Look here please." Carson fished a penlight from his pocket and shone the beam into the government official’s eyes, nodding to himself as the pupils contracted evenly.

"You missed the end," Ronon said blandly, ignoring the way Wolsey’s eyes narrowed, "so we should mention that we won. The replicators are gone, and the Ancestors are all dead."

"Well, of course I missed the—they are?" Wolsey tried to sit up on the bed only to be restrained by Carson’s hand.

"Aye, they are."

"Which means there’s no one to make us leave Atlantis now," Ronon said, crossing his arms. "Right?"

"Well, I’ll have to speak with the governing bodies, but I certainly can’t see a reason why that would happen."

Carson nodded at that. "I would hope not."

"I’d like to see anyone try to force you to leave," Ronon said threateningly.

"I dinna believe that will be happening," Carson murmured, reaching out to lay a soothing hand on Ronon’s arm before continuing his examination of his patient.

"No, I’m sure that things will return to normal for Atlantis and the expedition," Wolsey agreed.

"As normal as it ever is here."

Ronon nodded. "It’s good for all of us. We like it here."

Carson nodded as he finished taking Wolsey’s vitals. "Ye’ve a minor concussion, but there shouldn’t be any lasting effects."

"Good. I’m more than ready to go home," Wolsey said in a heartfelt tone.

"Well, I believe Gen. O’Neill was going to attempt to contact Earth. I’m sure the two of ye will be back soon."

"Where are my pants?" Wolsey sat up, clearly intent on leaving the infirmary, Atlantis, and the entire Pegasus Galaxy as far behind him as possible.

Carson pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. "Right over here, lad, though ye may be a mite dizzy—" The last word was hurried as Wolsey slid out of bed and almost fell.

"I’m leaving if I have to crawl," Wolsey said emphatically. "Every time I leave Earth," he muttered.

"I have the same problem whenever I leave Atlantis," Carson sympathized even as he glanced over at Ronon and grinned before steadying Wolsey as he reached for his clothes.

"You won’t anymore." Ronon stepped back out of the way as Wolsey dressed.

"Leave Atlantis?" Carson asked.

"Have that problem."

Carson nodded again and moved back to Wolsey’s side when the other man finished dressing. "Come on then, lad; let’s get you to the control room."

"And through the gate." Wolsely’s first step was a little unsteady, but he found his balance quickly, and the trio made their way to the control room, where Gen. O’Neill was talking to Gen. Landry.

"Well, Colonel, ye’ve been displaced as the person in the most hurry ta get out of my care," Carson commented as he and Ronon joined the others.

John raised an eyebrow questioningly, then chuckled faintly when he saw Wolsey make a beeline for the general. "I see. I don’t think he appreciates our hospitality."

"Well, I hope he doesn’t let the wormhole hit him on the ass on the way out," Rodney muttered.

"Be nice," John chuckled. "He’s leaving, and we’re home. And it doesn’t look like the general’s going to throw us all in prison."

"Most wise considering we saved his life," Teyla commented.

"And he’s been known to break a few rules himself," Elizabeth added, "when the situation called for it."

"As have we all," Carson murmured.

"That’s what it takes to survive in this business," Jack himself said as he joined them, leaving Wolsey to speak to Landry.

"Aye, though sometimes I wish it wasn’t a fact," Carson sighed, dropping down into one of the chairs at the console and rubbing the back of his neck.

Ronon moved behind the doctor, strong fingers massaging his tense neck and shoulders. Ronon ignored the raised eyebrows from the general and the knowing looks from his teammates.

"Och, lad, that feels wonderful," Carson sighed, relaxing under Ronon’s hands.

"Healers. You never take care of yourselves." Ronon continued working on Carson, smiling as the tension slowly melted away.

"That’s because we’re too busy taking care of the rest of you," Carson chuckled.

"Complain, complain, complain," Rodney sniffed. "Ronon, why don’t you take poor Dr. Beckett and put him to bed if he’s that overworked."

"It will be my pleasure." Ronon moved around in front of Carson, offering a hand up, a challenging glint in his dark eyes.

"I dinna need to be put to bed like a wee lad," Carson protested as Ronon’s hand engulfed his and pulled him to his feet.

"I was thinking of something more adult... in _my_ bed."

Carson blinked at that, his blue eyes widening before he nodded. "Ahh. Well then."

"Good night, Carson," John said, trying not to laugh.

"Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do," Rodney snickered.

Ronon looked over his shoulder at them. "Does that eliminate anything?"

"Don’t encourage them, lad," Carson groaned, tugging Ronon toward the transporter.

Ronon shrugged. "It’s amusing."

"I could think of more interesting things though."

"So can I, but that’ll have to wait till we get to my room."

Carson nodded at that as they continued to walk, though he kept glancing at Ronon from the corner of his eye, and Ronon stopped abruptly, turning to face the doctor. "If you don’t want to do this, all you have to do is say so."

"Actually, I was thinking just how much I _did_ want this," Carson said seriously, making Ronon smile slowly, sensually.

"Good." The big Satedan let his hunger show in his eyes before he started walking again.

Carson shivered at that and wet his suddenly dry lips before nodding. "Aye, it’s verra good."

After a short transporter ride and another walk through the corridors to Ronon’s room, which was at the very outskirts of the area in use by the expedition, Ronon opened the door and gestured to Carson to precede him inside.

Carson stepped inside the room that was bare of any adornments because of their exodus and turned to look back at Ronon, smiling slightly as he held out a hand. Ronon took it, lacing his fingers through Carson’s as he used it to tug the doctor closer and lowered his head to kiss Carson, the merest brush of their lips.

Pulling back with a smile, Carson brought his free hand up to Ronon’s vest, loosening the bone buttons and pushing it open as he went. Ronon leaned back against the wall, his arms hanging easily at his sides as he let Carson do as he wished, and Carson sighed as he slid his hand into the open space, stroking the planes of Ronon’s chest, the edge of one finger just brushing a nipple and making Ronon groan deep in his throat and arch his back, seeking more of the touch.

"I love a healer’s hands."

"Funny, ye never seem ta want them on ye when ye need them," Carson murmured, continuing his explorations.

"I need them now."

"Ye have them." As he spoke, Carson leaned in and kissed the newly bared flesh.

Ronon raised his hands to Carson’s shoulders, restlessly kneading. "I want more."

"How much more?" As Carson spoke, he mouthed the peaked nipple.

"Everything," Ronon rasped, staring down at Carson’s head against his chest and moving one hand to cup the curve of his skull.

"Then that’s what we’ll have." Carson straightened up and nibbled at Ronon’s lower lip.

"For more than tonight?"

Carson pulled back at that to look up at Ronon, his expression intent. "I dinna do things frivolously."

"Good," Ronon said again, lowering his head, his dreads falling around them like a curtain as he kissed Carson, licking at Carson’s lips until they opened to let him in.

Carson moaned into the kiss, one hand sliding under Ronon’s hair while the other fisted in his vest. Ronon stepped away from the wall, pressing against Carson and nudging him toward the bed. Carson matched his steps, moving backwards with a grace he didn’t normally show until finally sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Ronon looked down at him, smiling sensually, and he began undoing his pants, watching Carson watch him.

"Oh, bloody hell," Carson murmured, pushing off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head, leaving himself bare from the waist up. Ronon inhaled sharply, and a moment later, Carson was flat on his back, covered by a naked and horny Satedan.

Carson moaned, arching up beneath him, his hands digging into Ronon’s back and his mouth searching for the other man’s. Ronon met him eagerly, pushing a thigh between Carson’s at the same time, allowing him to settle closer.

"Ronon," Carson gasped, arching up under him.

"Carson," Ronon whispered, pushing up onto his knees and reaching down to unfasten Carson’s pants.

"Oh, bloody hell, we don’t have anything."

Ronon stared blankly. "What do we need? I have oil."

Carson blinked at him. "Ye carry it with you?"

"In my pack. I brought clothes too. I was expecting to stay."

"Positive thinking."

"It helps."

"Aye, I can imagine it does." Carson sucked in a breath as Ronon dragged his pants off, leaving him totally bare.

Ronon inhaled sharply as he drank in the sight. "Delicious."

"Are ye saying ye want ta taste me?"

"I intend to." Ronon licked a stripe down Carson’s throat, making the other man moan and writhe under him. "Mmm, you sound as good as you taste."

"Glad you think so," Carson gasped, tangling his hands in Ronon’s hair and pulling him up for a kiss. "Now how about ye get that oil and we make use of it."

"Don’t move," Ronon rasped, getting up to grab his pack and pull out the oil. It only took a few seconds before he was back on the bed, straddling Carson.

"Can I move now?" Carson asked, grinning cheekily.

Ronon chuckled. "I hope so." He lowered himself so that their erections brushed against each other, then pushed up again, causing Carson to grab him and drag him back down again.

"I like greediness in a lover." Ronon grinned at him briefly before catching Carson’s lower lip between his teeth.

"As do I," Carson groaned, grinding up against Ronon’s body while his hands slid down to cup his ass.

"This is going to be a very good night." Ronon opened the oil one-handed and tipped some into his palm, which he then wrapped around Carson’s erection, slowly stroking and learning the feel of him.

Carson gasped and twisted in Ronon’s grip, his own hands sliding up Ronon’s back and down his arms. Ronon smiled faintly as he let go to continue exploring Carson, his fingers lightly carding through the dark curls at the base before gliding over the soft, smooth skin in the crease of his thigh.

Low whimpers escaped from Carson’s lips and he dropped his hand to Ronon’s erection, stroking his fingertips over it, making Ronon gasp and arch into Carson’s touch, kissing him again.

"I want to feel ye in me," Carson whispered, wrapping his legs around Ronon’s waist.

"Soon. I want to explore all of you," Ronon groaned, unable to keep from thrusting forward, his cock sliding along the crevice between Carson’s cheeks.

"In other words, yer a tease," Carson grumbled, though he was grinning as he spoke.

"In other words I want to make sure you’re too exhausted to move when we’re done." Ronon caught a rigid nipple between his teeth, tugging gently while his tongue flicked over the tip.

"I dinna think that will be a problem."

"Good." Ronon used what seemed to be his favorite word that day, and he continued rocking against Carson’s ass while stroking a palm over his chest and belly.

"Well, it will be once we get a bit more active."

Chuckling, Ronon poured out more of the oil into his hand and stroked it onto his cock, knowing, despite his teasing comment moments before, that neither of them wanted long foreplay this first time.

"Bloody gorgeous." Carson reached out and trailed his fingers over the slick flesh, stroking down to Ronon’s balls and cupping them.

Ronon gasped and arched his back, pushing into Carson’s palm while he pushed one of his own fingers into Carson’s ass, making the other man gasp and writhe beneath him. "Just like that," Ronon praised, sliding his finger in and out several times before adding a second.

"Just like that will be when ye get in me," Carson rasped, tightening down on Ronon’s fingers.

"Very greedy. Very good." Ronon moved into position, slowly pressing forward.

"We’ll see just how ye feel when our positions—oh sweet Mary—are reversed," Carson gasped, pulling his knees back to his chest to open himself more.

"I’m sure I’ll feel very pleased." Ronon sank in even deeper, groaning harshly while Carson bucked upward beneath him, sucking in a breath as Ronon’s stomach brushed against his erection. Ronon braced his hands on either side of Carson’s head, slowly fucking him with long, deep strokes.

Carson moaned and tightened his legs around Ronon’s hips and his arms around Ronon’s broad back as they began to move together. Ronon gasped and increased the pace, lowering his head to kiss Carson again as they learned each other’s rhythms.

"Feel so good," Carson gasped, working hand between them to stroke himself, his eyes locked on Ronon’s features.

Ronon nodded jerkily, lifting up slightly to watch Carson jerk himself off, and Carson smiled slightly as he saw Ronon’s expression turn hungrier. Their movements grew more frantic.

"I knew you’d be like this," Ronon rasped, "hot, perfect. Want to feel you come now."

"You knew?" Carson asked before one of Ronon’s thrusts hit his prostate, and he shouted as he came, spurting come over both their bellies. The spasms made Ronon cry out and drive into Carson, again and again, until he came as well and slumped down, shifting slightly to the side at the last moment so as not to crush Carson.

"Get back here," Carson sighed, pulling Ronon back onto him and stroking his back.

"I thought you might like to breathe. I’m a bit bigger than you are," Ronon mumbled against Carson’s throat.

"Ye aren’t dead weight, lad," Carson chuckled, turning his head enough to nibble at Ronon’s ear.

"If you say so."

"I do, and ye should know ye shouldn’t argue with yer doctor—or yer lover."

Ronon snorted. "I expect we’ll argue often."

"Just not during or after sex, I hope."

"No, we seem to communicate very well then."

Carson nodded and chuckled at that. "So ye expect that we’ll argue often then?"

"You’re very stubborn and not very good at protecting yourself."

"While yer very stubborn and all too willing to throw yerself into harm’s way."

"See, guaranteed arguments." Ronon grinned at him.

Carson snorted out a laugh as well. "And guaranteed reconciliations?"

"That’s the fun part of arguing."

"As long as ye don’t storm out and _stop_ talking."

"That’s not really my way. I’d rather have the fun of the fight and then the fun of the making up."

"I’d rather not have the fight, but I somehow doubt that will be possible."

Ronon chuckled, finally rolling to his back and pulling Carson over him after he felt himself slip out of Carson.

"Of course, our first argument might be over yer desire ta get off of me!"

"Maybe I want to feel you on top of me."

Carson’s eyebrows rose before he smiled and settled against Ronon’s bulk. "Well then, that’s all right, I suppose."

"I’m glad you approve." Ronon curled one arm around Carson, lazily stroking his back as they lay there, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Oh aye, most definitely," Carson sighed, settling closer before yawning and nuzzling Ronon’s jawline.

"Sheppard and I can remind each other when it’s time to pry our scientists out of their labs for the night."

"And Rodney and I can put ice on yer bruises when Teyla beats ye with her sticks."

Ronon snorted. "I can think of better things I’d like you to do."

"Involving ice?" Carson chuckled.

"No!"

Carson’s laughter grew louder, and he pushed up to his elbows to grin down at Ronon. "No ice then."

"Fingers are good though."

"As ye should know since ye’ve had them on you enough."

"In better ways now though."

"Though not in the infirmary." Carson smiled as he settled down against Ronon again, sighing in contentment.

"Oh no?" Ronon only chuckled softly.

"Perhaps if it’s a quiet night."

Ronon grinned. "I’m sure we’ll work it out."

"Aye," Carson yawned, settling closer and stroking Ronon’s chest as he relaxed and closed his eyes.


End file.
